Black
by Infiniteskyes
Summary: 2x5x2 Duo and Wufei face the challanges of peace and being comfortable with who you are... and that sometimes change is good.
1. Prologue

Title: Black

Rating: PG - 13, rating subject to change

Warnings: Yaoi, language, more to come as the story progresses

Pairing: 2x5x2

A/N: I haven't written a fic in soo long. So please bear with me. Oh and I'm not a great speller, so if you notice any spelling mistakes that are really bad... please, please, bring it to my attention with the word spelled correctly.

**Black**

**Prologue**

Sometimes, you'll do anything for the one you love. Sometimes, the one you love is all that you have. All that you have is that one person. They know you, they love you. It doesn't matter to them what you look like, they think you are beautiful regardless. You know that you were in love with him when he didn't laugh at your dreams, when he got that sad look in his eyes when he saw your scars. He said that you deserved the best. Only if you could believe him.


	2. One

Title: Black

Rating: PG - 13, rating subject to change

Warnings: Yaoi, language, more to come as the story progresses

Pairing: 2x5x2

A/N: I haven't written a fic in soo long. So please bear with me. Oh and I'm not a great speller, so if you notice any spelling mistakes that are really bad... please, please, bring it to my attention with the word spelled correctly.

* * *

Black

Chapter One

BAM!

Duo watched as the bubbles disappeared from the top of the liquid in his water bottle. Somehow he just wasn't satisfied with the results. He picked up the bottle and did it agian.

BAM!

Silence.

BAM!

Silence.

It went on like this for a long time. He knew it wasn't fair to the plastic bottle but he needed to take his frustrations out on something before he took it out on someone. He was lost in thought when the front door opened and an Asian teen walked in, he didn't notice.

"I was going to ask how school went today, but seeing you sitting here trying to decarbonate water, I assume today was not a good day," Wufei said as he wrapped his arms around the American boy.

"It's pretty bad 'Fei. I got suspended again for fighting. The worst part is that the other guy started it and didn't get in trouble," Duo responded.

"Duo, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. I don't want to hear some glorified story, just tell me the truth, okay?"

Duo mumbled something, but Wufei could not make out what the other boy was saying. He decided to try again.

"Duo, please, I'm not mad at you, tell me what happened," Wufei said as he tightened his hold on the braided boy.

"Well, first off, he calls me 'faggot', then in 2nd period he harassed me about my hair, at lunch he called me 'good for nothing white trash'. I just lost it then and hit him. He fought back pretty well. But now I'm suspended for two weeks. 'Fei, why can't I just go work with the Preventers like you?" The American teen sighed and leaned back into his love's arms.

"You didn't pass the psych exam remember? Did you by chance talk to the coach about getting on the basketball team? You play really well if I remember correctly," Wufei said.

"Yea, I did talk to him, but I don't have a chance. He said I'd be a liability or something like that, because I'm gay."

"That is an injustice. And you know it. Since it's Friday, we'll worry about this later, okay? Now let's get ready, because if we're late to Quatre's, not even Trowa will be able to save us."

* * *

Duo looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black jeans and a black tee-shirt. His long hair was down as he had just finished brushing it. It fell down to his thighs. He stared at himself for a moment. Not sure what else to do, and trying desperately to escape the world for a moment. But that moment was shattered when his lover walked in. 

"You know, you should put a flannel or something like that on. Quatre will try to baby you if he saw your scars."

"Yeah, I know. 'Fei can I ask you something?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Will you love me no matter what? Even if I were to be in a terrible accident that leaves me disfigured and paralyzed?"

"Yes Duo, I will love you not matter what. Now I hate to sound insensitive but we need to get going."

* * *

So how is it so far?? I'm definitely going to continue but I would appreciate it if some reviews were left. 


	3. Two

Title: Black

Rating: PG - 13, rating subject to change

Warnings: Yaoi, language, more to come as the story progresses

Pairing: 2x5x2

A/N: I haven't written a fic in soo long. So please bear with me. Oh and I'm not a great speller, so if you notice any spelling mistakes that are really bad... please, please, bring it to my attention with the word spelled correctly.

Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first two posts. I do not own Gundam Wing. I am a very poor student. So suing won't help anything.

Notes: ----- flash back

* * *

Black

Chapter Two

Wufei was not looking forward to seeing the other pilots. Sure he enjoyed their company, but tonight, he really wanted to just have some alone time with Duo. He hated to see the braided boy depressed. Somehow, after the war, the loud mouthed youth had found his way into the Chinese teen's heart. He remembered the first time he realized that there was more to his love than met the eye.

-------

_January, AC 197_

Everyone was at one of Quatre's estates on Earth. They had been celebrating the holidays a little late since they had all wanted to be together to celebrate them. Everyone had had enough celebrating for the night and slowly everyone left to go to their respective rooms. Everyone had gone off to bed except for Wufei. He went to the kitchen to have some tea and a few minutes alone to think.

After the wars, it seemed like everyone paired up with each other. Heero finally came to his senses and admitted the fact that he did like Relena. Quatre and Trowa had been no big surprise. Sally had went off with Une somewhere and Wufei hadn't heard much from her since. She had called him with an offer to join what would essentially be the new world military. He had agreed to join, but first he would have to take a psych exam to make sure that there was not some mental illness lurking around in his head. The only other person who was still alone was Duo. Apparently, Hilde just sort of disappeared. Duo had been a bit upset when he had been unable to locate her but Heero had offered to find her.

Wufei had been lost in his thoughts when he noticed that someone was standing next to him. He looked over to see Duo standing right next to him, eating an apple. They stood there in an awkward silence, then Wufei heard a wisper, "'Fei?"

Normally, the Chinese boy would have given a hostile response to being called, 'Fei, but there was something in the braided teen's voice that make him reconsider how he would respond, "What Maxwell?"

"So now what?"

"Well, I'm going to go join the Preventers. That is if I pass the mandatory psych exam, which I don't think will be a problem. Heero is going to be Relena's new body guard, Trowa and Quatre are going to be running WEI together, Trowa is going to be Quatre's advisor, I guess that is what everyone is planning on doing. We move on with our lives, and you?"

"I don't know. My plans kinda were wiped away when I realized that Hilde ran off. Maybe I'll join the Preventers too. Ya think that's something that's possible?"

"Sure, why not?"

---------

Unfortunately, things didn't work out as they had planned. Duo had not passed the psych exam. When Duo had come out from the exam room, he looked like someone had beaten him emotionally. When Wufei had asked him what had happened, Duo just shrugged and said something about his scars. It would be a few months before he knew what exactly it was that Duo had been talking about.

It had been suggested that maybe Duo should be sent off to either an institution or to a foster home on Earth. But when Wufei had seen the look on Duo's face when that was suggested, he offered to look after Duo himself. Reluctantly, the Higher Ups agreed to this arrangement only if Duo agreed to attend school. That had been how they the two boys ended up living together. As time had passed by the relationship between the two had developed.

By the time Wufei had come back to reality from his thoughts, they were already at Quatre's.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, for now just bear with me. Thanks. 


	4. three

Title: Black

Rating: PG - 13, rating subject to change

Warnings: Yaoi, language, a trigger warning as there will be mentioning of cutting and other hard subject matter, and I guess it's a little, okay, a bit OOC

Pairing: 2x5x2

A/N: This story will eventually hit some hard personal subject matter. Also, I apologize for how long the time is between the chapters. Please bear with me, I'm writing as fast as my muse will allow me to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I am a very poor student. So suing won't help anything.

* * *

Black

Chapter Three

They did not stay at Quatre's long. After dinner, Wufei said that Duo and him had made plans for the rest of the evening. After they left the Winner-Barton residence, the pair went and rented some movies. When they got home, they made some popcorn and settled down on the couch to watch some horrible pre-colony movies. They did this most Friday nights, rarely watching the movie, just catching up on what was going on in their daily lives. This night was no different.

As they were sprawled out on the futon enjoying the company of each other, Wufei decided it was good time to talk to Duo about his problems at the current school he was at.

"Duo, this is the third school that you have attended and I do not mind having to transfer you again. But I want to know if there is anything that I could do to make this any easier on you," he said.

"I don't want to go. All the schools are alike. Everyone's afraid of me, the teachers are afraid of me. I guess having your picture posted all over and it saying that you are wanted will get you that. And the ones who aren't afraid of me, well, they just piss me off. I don't know if you can help me, 'Fei," was the response.

"Duo, what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, think about what you want and when you figure it out, just let me know. I'll do anything for you, you know," the Chinese teen said.

"I know 'Fei," was the response.

The two teens were silent once again. Neither one actually watching the movie that was playing. They were both in their own thoughts. It hadn't been easy for either of them to adjust to life after the war. It was harder for Duo than it was for Wufei. Duo didn't know what was worse, fighting in the war, or going to high school. He never realized that there was so much work in just getting by in the world of dates, homework, and overrated drama. And he never thought that he'd have a hard time just fitting in.

Now for Wufei, it was a little easier for him to adjust but at the same time it was just as hard. He went from fighting his enemies to working with some of them. It hadn't been an easy transition, and he had wished that Duo could have been his partner on the field, but he had done it. He felt out of place being as young as he was, and, well, he just wasn't sure if it was something that he wanted to do anymore.

At first, when he had been approached to join the Preventers, it sounded like a good idea. He would be upholding peace and justice. But now, he found himself with tons of paperwork to do and missions that would call him away from Duo. The more he thought about it, the more that he wanted out. But he also had to talk to Duo about it. He didn't want Duo to think that he was going to quit his job because of him. And there was still the whole what he was going to do if he were to quit the Preventers. As he wrapped his arms tighter around his love, he decided to think about it later.

* * *

The next morning after the two got up, Duo showered while Wufei was making breakfast. Duo usually showered at night but he had fallen asleep on the couch the night before. He took off his clothes and then proceeded to unbraid his hair. Unbraided it fell to a bit past his knees. He had thought about cutting it, more than a few times, as it would help with his fitting in. But when it came down to it, he just couldn't. And he wasn't sure if 'Fei would be happy if he did. He didn't know what he would do if the Chinese teen wasn't in his life.

He turned the water on and stepped into the shower. His mind slowly cleared as he felt the water caress him. He winced as the water seeped into the various cuts on his body. Tiny cuts covered his arms, legs, and torso. He'd been doing it since the end of the war. He had been mortified when Wufei had walked in on him once and saw them. He had been sure that he was going to get either a rant or that his 'Fei was going to leave him. Instead, he had gotten a hug. He felt his mouth slightly smile at that thought. _His _'Fei.

He let his mind wander. He remembered the conversation that he had had with his love the night before. He started thinking about what he wanted. What did he want? He wanted to be with Wufei. That he knew and understood. He wanted to fit in. He didn't know where that thought came from. When did he start caring about what others said? He just didn't know. And what did it mean to fit in? He wasn't sure when his love had slipped into the shower with him.

Wufei finished preparing breakfast when he realized that Duo was still in the shower. He decided that he was going to join his love as to save water. Well, that's what he told himself as he undressed and slid his way into the shower. He looked at his lover who seemed to be in deep thought, he was still amazed at how beautiful he thought the braided teen was. He wrapped his arms around him, and wished that time could just stop for them.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'm going to try to get the next chapter done within the next two weeks.


	5. Four

Title: Black

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, language, a trigger warning as there will be mentioning of cutting and other hard subject matter, and I guess it's a little, okay, a bit OOC

Pairing: 2x5x2

A/N: I'm going to see how this works with some song lyric inserts. Probably won't happen again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I am a very poor student. So suing won't help anything. The songs that appear in this chapter are by Pearl Jam and Green Day.

* * *

Black

Chapter Four

Once they got out of the shower, the two boys went and ate the cold breakfast that Wufei had prepared. They didn't talk while they ate but both boys were content with the silence. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Wufei got up saying that he needed to make a few phone calls.

Duo, just sat at the kitchen table seemingly lost in thought. This wasn't anything new, anymore. All he ever did was think, it seemed. But this time, he was thinking about his past, and his future. Normally he thought about why he made it out alive when many others didn't. Today it just seemed that he was thinking about the what if's and the might have been's. His mind wandered and he wondered if he would ever see Hilde again. He wondered if she would remember him if they say each other many years from now. Would she even want to see him?

What about the guys? He missed being able to talk to Heero. Not that he minded Wufei, he loved the Chinese teen more than life itself. But Heero was his best friend. Outside of Wufei that is. He missed Quatre, the blond was always able to bring some sense to the things that went on around them. And he even missed Trowa, even if they rarely ever talked to each other. He missed his old friends. He missed Solo, the first friend he had, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the only parents that he ever had. He wondered what they would have thought about him, if they knew him now.

While Duo was deep in thought in the kitchen, Wufei was busy making phone calls. He had spent the morning thinking about what he could do to possibly make Duo feel better. He had come up with what he was going to do, now it was just a matter of making sure that he could use what he needed and that certain people were in very good moods.

He hung up the phone, his calls were complete and every thing was good to go. All he had to do was get Duo ready, he just hoped that this would have the effect that he wanted it to have. He hated to see the braided teen in pain. It wasn't just the fact that Duo didn't talk as much as he used to, but it was also the fact that the boy's eyes were just dead. It pained him to see the one he loved looking like he was about to give up.

"Duo, come on, I got a surprise for you," Wufei said as he walked back into the kitchen. Duo's head shot up startled when he heard his love's voice.

"What type of surprise? Hey, 'Fei, we going somewhere or something?"

"Hm, just go pack enough clothing for about a week or so, okay?" Duo looked up in shock.

"Uh, 'Fei, don't you gotta work? I mean, you have a job and all. I'd be saying something about school but me being suspended for the week..."

"Mmm, I took some time off. Let's just say that I'm not on active duty until further notice. And, you are not going back to school until Sally and I say you are. Is that okay?"

"Yes. So, where are we going or is that part of this whole surprise thing?"

"Go get ready, I'm already packed."

* * *

They ended up going to one of Quatre's many mansions. This one was close to where they lived but was far enough away so that no one could bother them. They also weren't the only ones there. Wufei had managed to contact the other former pilots and they had agreed to come to an impromptu gathering. Duo was visibly happier when he realized that he would be able to spend some time with his friends. 

The boys and Relena sat down in the living room. Despite what went on during the wars the boys had come to actually enjoy having the former Queen of the World around. She had grown up a lot since those days that she went around chasing the Perfect Soldier. Now the two were laying on the floor next to each other. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the sofa, almost tangled in one another. Duo and Wufei were comfortable sitting with each other on an oversized chair.

They started talking about what they had been doing, each having some funny story to tell. Heero told about the time that he thought that Relena was being stalked. This guy was following them after a meeting, he went everywhere they did. Anyway, it turned out that Relena had left her handbag at the meeting hall. He was just trying to return it. The poor guy almost had a heart attack when Heero finally had enough and pulled out his gun.

Quatre and Trowa apparently had been walked in on several times at the office. They finally had to send out a general memo to the staff stating that from then on any one wishing to speak to Mr. Winner must knock before they entered. Duo seemed to find this funny as he almost fell out of the chair, Wufei grabbed his braid before he could hit the ground.

Even Duo and Wufei had something funny to tell. One time they were out on a date, yes, they were standing in line to buy tickets. Well it was Duo's night to pay so when he was getting the money out to pay, Wufei felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a little old lady. She looked up at him kindly, and then informed him that the male was supposed to be paying for the date. This story got all of them laughing, well except Duo who was pretending to be offended. They didn't want go against the little old lady's advice so Wufei had ended up paying for the movie.

They chatted for a bit more, then they slowly started drifting to their respective rooms. Once they were in their room, Wufei turned to Duo and grabbed the braided boy. He proceeded to throw him on the bed and then joined him. He started planting kisses on the long haired boy. Slow and sweet kisses were placed on his loves head, neck, and chest.

Having Wufei treat him like this, it made Duo forget about everything that had been bothering him the last few months. He gave in to his feelings and started to give kisses to Wufei. They did this for a bit, then they just laid there. It felt good. It felt right. For the first time in a long time, both boys felt like they belonged. They fell asleep in each others arms.

As he fell asleep Duo whispered so softly that Wufei could barely hear it but he did, "I love you 'Fei."

* * *

So what did you think? Some how, I thought that the songs fit. I'm not sure though. The story will pick up and be more detailed soon. 


End file.
